dogs2fandomcom-20200213-history
French Bulldog
The French Bulldog is a compact, small- to medium-sized dog with heavy bone structure and an overall appearance that denotes intelligence, strength, and alert curiosity. All parts of the French Bulldog are well in proportion to one another, and no single feature is excessively prominent or imbalanced in comparison to the rest of the body. The breed’s neck is thick and well-arched, and loose skin is present on the throat. Their back is strong, short, and broadest at the shoulders. They have a broad, deep chest with well-developed ribs and a moderate tuck-up. Tails of this breed are short, low-hung, and thick at the base, and they may be straight or screwed. Their forelegs are stout, well-muscled, and wide-set, and their medium-sized feet are compact and firmly set. Their strong, muscular hind legs are longer than their forelegs, so that their loins are elevated above their shoulders. Their hocks are well let-down. The head of the French Bulldog is large and square-shaped, and the top of the skull is flat between the ears. They have a slightly rounded forehead and a broad, deep muzzle with well-developed cheeks. The breed’s stop is pronounced and well-defined, and there is a hollow groove between the dog’s eyes. Heavy facial wrinkles form a soft roll over the breed’s short black nose. Their medium-sized eyes are wide-set and set low into their skull. Their elongated ears are broad at the broad at the base, high-set, and carried erect. The short-haired coat of the French Bulldog is fine, brilliant, and smooth. Coat colors for this breed include brindle, fawn, white, brindle and white, and a number of other shades. The skin of the French Bulldog is soft and loose, and it forms wrinkles around their face and shoulders.The French Bulldog is a cheerful, low-maintenance companion. They are pleasant, affectionate, and sweet, and they have a propensity to be very clownish. They are alert, curious, and even-tempered. This breed usually forms a strong bond with one person. While they are generally accepting of strangers and other animals, some males of this breed may be aggressive towards other dogs. The French Bulldog needs human companionship and attention. If left ignored or unattended for long periods of time, they can become mischievous and depressed. Although somewhat willful at times, they can be trained relatively easily by a patient owner. They are not a loud or hyper breed, but they are very enthusiastic and persistent. They get along best with older, more considerate children. A fair number of French Bulldogs have a tendency to drool and slobber. More About Them The French Bulldog was initially developed in England by breeders who wanted to create a miniature version of the English Bulldog. In the 1860’s, some of these dogs were imported to France from Great Britain. French dog breeders crossed these miniature bulldogs with French Terriers and gave them the name “French Bulldog”. When the breed was returned to England for exhibition, the English became irate with the new name. Because the French Bulldog was originally an English breed, and because the Bulldog was a symbol of English culture, the English felt as though the name did not do their country’s efforts any justice.The short-haired coat of the French Bulldog requires very little grooming or upkeep. Regular brushing will help keep the coat in good condition. This breed is an average shedder. Facts * 12 in. * 9-28 pounds * 12-13 years